flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Birdland
Birdland, is the country in which the Fly Like A Bird series takes place. It is made up of multiple towns, hills, cities, forests, islands, and more. Many different birds live here, and they have a big history. There are many clans that help and fight each other there. Birdland used to be officially called The Macaw Republic. Early History Ever since Birdland was discovered, it has always been anarchy. Hackers, bullies, robbers, all ruled the world. There were no attempts to stop this. (Not until later, that is.) There were people being murdered on the streets, mafias, and secret crime lords controlling the underground crime empire, such as Big Boss. There were some attempts to bring laws, government, justice, and order, such as clans like The Justice Legion, but most had failed. As time went on, it started getting a bit better, but never was peaceful. The Macaw Occupation Beginning To End The Macaw Revolution One day a great and powerful bird rose up, in Islands3. He was tired of all the violence, because he was trying to simply build a nest, when gangs of no name hackers and bullies with creative names such as "p00p" swept through, killing everyone over and over. He tried to fight them, but he couldn't. So he vowed to bring revenge. So him, a bird simply named Macaw, and a group of others, (who were all macaws, hence the name, The Macaw Republic/Army) started spamming saying "*ALL MACAWS COME HERE WE ARE TAKING OVER!*" They then pooped on all the bullies and created laws. That would start a great legacy, with goods and bads throughout. The Great Macaw War The way that The Macaw Army took over was rather violent, and some might consider it hypocritical. King Macaw and his small group from Islands3 flew around all the servers, (especially hillsides) killing everyone repeatedly until they pled allegiance to The Macaw Army. It soon turned into a huge, long war, as most submitted instantly, but many chose to fight back. Hours of flying around, pooing, spam in the chat, it was chaos. After they planted a flag in one server, they went to the next. The Great Macaw War, Pt.2: The Treaty Of Darkfang The Great War ended with the signing of The Treaty Of Darkfang. On the last map inside the mountains that The Macaws had to take over, Hillside 2, there was a tough resistance. After getting tired of fighting, King Macaw and another bird named Darkhero, (now called Midnightwolf) leader of The Darkfang Clan, or Darkfang Clan, signed a treaty that would end the War, and in the Treaty it gave King Macaw the property deed to all of the servers in The Mountains, but also shared it with Midnightwolf, and made Midnightwolf's Clan allied with them. But, in return, Midnightwolf was forced to say "ALL HAIL THE TOXIC KING!!!! I PLEDGE ALLEGIANCE TO HIS ALMIGHTY FLAG!!!!!!!!!" Right after those words were uttered, the treaty was signed and The Great Macaw War was over. The Eastern Expansion King Macaw had taken over all of Birdland...or so he thought? He didn't know that The Valleys existed! So, he sent out Midnightwolf to take over the frontier. It took a short time, though, because not many people lived there. But even after they had taken over, the law was not enforced as well there, so it was thick with criminals. The Fall Of The Republic The fall of this great legacy can be blamed to many things. # The beginning of the empire started out unplanned, as a small movement that went big. It wasn't meant to be an army, only some friends wanting justice. It grew so fast that no alot of people made quick rash decisions. # Corrupt members of the Army, traitors, inactive people, and not having of good means of communication, for example not being able to call, only wiki info pages and live ingame chat. # Jealous people, and people that didn't understand King Macaw's objective. # People childishly vandalizing each other's wiki pages, and un-needed violence/rebellion King Macaw realized his errors, and decided to redo everything. Updates on that will be added soon. Old Laws Of The Macaw Republic * Do not harass, torture, bully, or murder innocent people. * You can hack, but do not go crazy. Only cheat engine allowed. Do not hack other peoples computers. * No bad-hackers (hackers that bully). * Do not pretend to be an official or person in power that is in The Macaw Republic/Army. * Do not have the word "King" as your name or in your name. There is only one king. * No spam. Other Information About The Old Republic (*NOTE* This was copied and pasted from Their Old Wiki Page.) Old rank system: * King * Queen * Prince/Princess Duke/Duchess (They are both the same, but a prce/prcess are part of the royal family, and a Dke/Dchss aren't.) * Royal Officer * Royal Guard (Royal Guards can't allow violence, even though they are higher than commander. They only protect Princes and above.) * General * Commander * Officer * Trooper/Guard (Guards are snipers that scout and protect Officer and above.) * Soldier Important Members (Will Be Updated) * King Macaw: The King of flab, he is a Skilled, powerful, and ruthless leader, he helps nests and keeps everything peaceful. He is known to talk in caps when angered or excited. Some other names he uses are the toxic king, wolfdog, asasin, and royalasasin. * Midnightwolf (Darkhero): Beautiful Wife of the Kingmacaw. One of the best people in the Macaw Army. She is the Queen of TMR. * PrincessLucy: Princess of The Army. * Macaw: One of the founding fathers in the Macaw Revolution. * GeneralKate: As a resident of the Macaw Capital, she is one of the Kings closest friends. A young and intelligent woman, she is always there to help. * Kuro: She is sometimes seen as a noname, this bird proved to be a great warrior in the late days of the Great War when we sieged hillside 1, hillside 2, and most importantly, the takeover of hillside 3. * Foxy Girl: A Good friend of The King, she and Foxy Boy are the leaders of The Foxy Family. * Femalemacaw: One of the original macaws from the Macaw Revolution. * Robin: A skilled guard of the army. * Jewel. * ≈•≈Lord Shen≈•≈/evilbird/Nigel! As you probably know already, a bird who has played flab3 for years. * Dark Horse (Name has fancy letters. Often uses other names. Often plays as swan.) * hana(Has hearts in name.) * Baby. * Macawgirl. Their Land Usage: Because The Macaw Army has taken over all of Birdland, they have split up their territory into different parts: The Islands are their cities, The Hillsides are their feeding grounds, The Industries are their nesting grounds, The Cities are their worker/slave stations, and The Snowscapes are Military Training Zones. Specifically, Islands 3 are their glorious capital, Hillscape 3 is the king's private castle, and City 1 is their main worker station. The Borders Of Birdland In Birdland, Cityscape 1 to Snowscape 3 is known as "The Mountains" and Snowscape 3 to Snowscape 7 is known as "The Valleys". The Mountains are the more populated areas are such as cities and towns, but The Valleys are the less populated countryside. Snowscape 3 is known as "The River" because there is a river in it that is used as the border between The Mountains and The Valleys. The Mountains are in the western region of Birdland, while The Valleys are in the eastern region.Category:Clan Category:Clans Category:Army Category:Armies Category:Tribe Category:Tribes Category:Groups Category:Locations Category:Heroes Category:Killers Category:The Macaw Army Category:King Macaw Category:Birds Category:Fly like a bird 3 Category:News Category:Candidates for editation